


Introductions

by VirusZeref



Series: Enter The Speed Force....Literally [3]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deity, Eventually Birdflash, Giving Names, M/M, Names, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Speed Force AU, This AU is HELLA SLOW, Too Lazy To Tag, Yes this AU is alive, barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: Speed Force appears,Just League talks,Batman is waryWhat else is new?





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Wow, two days of posting fics? I'm on a roll.
> 
> Watch it not last.
> 
> Anyways enjoy this fic!

The Dark Knight’s frown grew deeper as he continued to watch the uninvited guest in the new Young Justice Mountain. Say guest was currently speaking with the two resident speedsters (for now). Having colleagues who were meta and/or aliens was fine, he had plans to disarm them in case they turned against humanity and the League. He had plans and he was known for making plans.

 

But how do you get rid of pure energy?

 

If push comes to shove, he could theoretically destroy the body.

 

The Speed Force spoke briefly about how they came to form their body, which last time he checked they were red. Now their skin was yellow around their face which gradually changed to a light orange as it continued down into a poppy red on the tips of their toes and hands. They now wore a golden dress which also changed colors as one’s eyes looked down into a vibrant red. Beautifully etched patterns of flames and inscribed runes on edges were on the dress as well.

 

And their eyes.

 

Bruce has seen the way Diana’s eyes are. Composed, and regal like the warrior princess she truly was. But the Speed Force...their eyes were pleasing to the eye, a warm yellowish orange. However, that wasn’t the point.

 

The Speed Force’s Eyes were regal like Diana but, theirs held knowledge, power and the fact they were not human.

 

(Hell even if they used an actual human disguise, their eyes were too striking.)

 

They appeared wise and when the Force themselves turned to smile at him, the Dark Knight felt a chill run down his spine. They were powerful and everyone around them knew it too.

 

“Batman.”

 

“J’onn...what have you gathered.”

 

The Martian leaned in to whisper in his ear, “With their permission, I peered into their mind. There was no trace of malicious intent, nor there was good. Their mind was neutral and strictly neutral.”

 

That didn’t boat well with Bruce at all.

 

He needed an explanation.

 

And he was going to get one.

 

The Speed Force smiled warmingly as Wally excitingly told them about how he and his teammates found Superboy, Superman younger clone. As he did, they glanced at the clone for a moment and felt a sudden feeling.

 

A feeling to protect the clone. 

 

_ Odd...apparently having a human-like body, I have gained feelings.  _

 

“Do you have a name?”

 

**_“A name?”_ ** They echoed, tilting their head with confusion. The young redhead hero frowned a bit.

 

“You don’t have a name?”

 

They shrugged,  **_“I didn’t think about gaining one, little one. Most of my concerns laid on creating a body that didn't combust once I left the Speed Force. “_ **

 

Wally’s eyes sparkled and he broke into a grin, “Rob and I can make one for you! Yo, Rob!” With that the speedster sped off, grabbed the hand of Robin and raced off into heavens knows where. The Speed Force smiled, their own eyes sparkling with a mother’s joy. They had a vague feeling that Wally was going to do great things someday.

 

They calmly turned around and was face to face with the Dark Knight himself. 

 

Funny that he didn’t come around sooner.

 

**_“Yes?”_ **

 

“I’m going straight to the point. What is your purpose here?”

 

Bold question.

 

**_“To be blunt, The Speed Force is an extra-dimensional energy that allows Flash and Kid Flash to be able to move at high speed. If they go faster they can enter the Force. I myself am the Force and the Force is me. However I’m a mere projection of the Force, and I’m limited in my abilities but I’m faster and more experienced than the Flashes.”_ **

 

Bruce’s stiffness didn't go away, “Martian Manhunter said that your mind is neither good or evil. Explain.”

 

They chuckled,  **_“Dark Knight, I am energy. Energy is not good or evil, it is just that energy. It’s not the knife that is evil but the wielder is evil. Reverse Flash uses my energy for evil things but I can’t do anything to stop him. I’m energy, yes, but there are still things that I’m bonded from not doing.”_ **

 

“Still doesn’t explain your purpose.”

 

**_“My purpose? My purpose is to keep the Flashes safe in any way that I can. All speedster regardless of an alliance are my children. However, if punishments are due, then I will kindly take a step back.”_ **

 

Bruce’s frown lessens slightly, “Very well, but keep in mind I will be watching you. I don’t trust you.”

 

**_“Of course. Advice Batman, try not to let past situations and/or things cloud your judgment, I may be a being who prefers not to harm, but I'm still a powerful being. Please keep that in mind.”_ ** With a small nod of their head, they turned and glided away, waving at Green Lantern as they did.

 

Eventually, the League left, little by little, except Black Canary who was watching the younger heroes with a keen eye. In addition to watching the Speed Force, a request from the Dark Knight himself. 

 

Dinah personally didn't see anything wrong with the being, looks  _ can  _ be deceiving based on her past experiences. Though on the other hand, the Speed Force is like a blank slate with no memories or personality…

 

No, the Force was alike to a child who has just been able to see the world outside of its own. Or a prison...like Superboy.

 

Dinah pinched the bridge of her eyebrow with that sudden reminder. She made a mental note to check on the clone of Superman seeing that the latter was keen on not interacting with the boy. Causing the same boy to be more antisocial than usual, prone to violent reactions to the simplest of things.

 

Regardless, she had a job to watch the Speed Force and report to Batman. Even though she was very sure that he was watching the Force himself. 

 

Well, Ollie will have to reschedule their dinner date, it’s possible she will be here for quite a while.

 

The Speed Force watched the team with a tilted head, as both Robin and Wally were discussing names to give them. The Force didn't think that a name was necessary but based on memories of Barry's along with other speedsters of the past, names give a distinction to who you are. 

 

This is something that the Force found interesting about humans and their ideologies. 

 

Of course, the rest of their history has been debatable. 

 

The Force kneels on their knees, floating slightly above the ground and closed its eyes to mediate. Meditation, they have found is the best way to focus on keeping itself bound together in the surface world. In the Speed Force, it was easier, it was more or less scatter across the area without a body but it still had a mind. It hums silently with a smile on its face as the atoms that were threatening to tear apart were slowly sewn together gracefully. 

 

A tap on their shoulder made them open their eyes, turning to face the smiling face of Wally West with a paper in his hands. The Speed Force smiled warmingly and sat cross-legged in front of him all while still floating.

 

“Yes, Wally?”

 

The redhead in question gestured to the paper, “Me and Rob have a few words that we came to an agreement with about your name. Would you like to hear them?”

 

The Force gestured to him, still smiling, “Of course, what do you suggest?”

 

“Celeritas, it’s Latin for speed, Trariti it means swift person and is another name for a Hindu goddess named Durga, Maira, Gijima, Dyanna-”

 

“I like Celeritas the best. I’m old, just like Latin and it’s a forgotten language is it not? I think it suits me.”

 

Wally frowned, “But you’re not forgotten though. Uncle Barry had meant to ask you about our powers earlier but Batman has him for a meeting.”

 

Celeritas grinned, “I’m glad I’m not forgotten then.” They then opened their palms and looked at the young speedster with a tilted head as they asked him a question:

 

“What do you want to know Wally West?”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Comment and a Kudos


End file.
